Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust
by BeyondBirthday13BB
Summary: a Mello one-shot I wrote for his birthday  Dec. 13  There is slight MattxMello in this so if you dont like yaoi you might not like this. and dont you haterz be hatin!  you know who you are . Yeah... just read it...


_**Ok… 1__st__ of all this is a Mello one shot for my friend Cathy because for one she made me and for two, today (December 13) is Mello's b-day! I wasn't exactly planning on writing this so I'm sorry if it sucks, plus I wrote most of this when I was either in class, or at my dad's… ,(he likes to see what I'm doing). By the way, this one shot is about Mello right after the fire in the building (in the actual show death note) and he's almost dead. Anyways… please make comments on how much I suck! Enjoy!**_

****DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR MELLO! (sad face ****)****

_****~ASHES TO ASHES AND DUST TO DUST~****_

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.

Ruble and debris scattered upon the charcoal covered ground.

In and out, in and out, I try to maintain a steady breathing.

Coughing violently as dust particles enter my lungs.

Pain sparks within my body with every move I make.

Savoring every breath as if it's my last, which it very may be.

That is it.

This is the end.

My fate has been decided.

I am to die here covered in ruble from a fire that was of my own doing.

I can feel Death coming for me now, as the fiery clutches of hell grab on to me, pulling me down into a deep dark death.

Down, down, my life is spiraling.

Slowly, slowly, my heart thumps to a deadening pace.

All hope is lost.

There is no hero, no noble knight on a strong white stallion to come and save me.

Then again, who would even care if I were to die here?

No one.

For no one has ever cared for this little blonde haired genius.

Nobody has time for a 2nd place loser, like me.

1st place is all that matters.

…but why?

Why have I never been good enough?

I've put my heart and soul into trying to win, 1st place.

But no matter how hard I try _**he**_… always beats me.

Him, that little albino basturd!

My enemy!

My rival!

The bane of my very existence!

Near!

Anger begins to build up inside of me just thinking of him.

Tension built up and my heart pounds faster in my chest.

My heart aches in my chest.

Anger and sorrow fill me as tears start to form.

Why?

Why do the favor him over me?

A lump starts forming in my throat as wet hot tears flow down my burned face.

My heart!

It hurts!

Somebody!

Anybody, please help me!

I can't die here!

Not now!

Not like this!

I don't want to die without having loved!

Please!

Help!

Please!

I let out deep loud sobs knowing nobody could hear.

Engulfing myself into a deep dark pit of my own self sorrow.

The night is still and silent around me, only confirming my greatest fears.

Gasping loudly a sharp pain stabs at my chest causing my whole body to quiver in sheer agony.

So this is it.

This is the great Mihael Keehl's last stand.

…I guess… I'm not… good enough f-… for some… s-story book..e-ending?

My last breaths fade away as I give in …to death.

"Mello!"

…

"MELLO!"

…huh?

"MELLO!"

…t-that v-voice…

"MELLO! NO!"

…s-so familure…

"MELLO, GET UP!"

…why?

"PLEASE GET UP?"

… I have no purpose…

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP?"

…just leave me be… let me die here

"PLEASE MELLO! I LOVE YOU!"

…what…

"MELLO! YOU HEAR THAT I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

…you… l-love... m-me…

"SO PLEASE! PLEASE GET UP!"

… I'll t-try… only for you

Fighting against the clutches of death himself I pulled myself back to life.

"…M-mello…"

Say it! One more time!

"Mello…! Come on… you can do it! Come on! I love you!"

Pushing away all of the pain in my body I force my eyes open and drew in a shaky breath.

"…Mello"

And there… sitting there before me a lovely red haired boy with gorgeous tear filled eyes.

"Mello… I knew you could do it."

And he laws all mine.

'…I love you too… Matt…'

His lips press ever so gently against mine in a great fiery passion.

Now… I have decided.

I want to live.

And I shall live only for him, because he loves me…

…and I love him too.


End file.
